zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Side Quest
Side Quests are found in the majority of the games in the Legend of Zelda series. A side quest is generally described as a course of action which Link can follow in order to achieve a particular goal. The action is not usually required in order to finish the game, but will provide him with a useful item, information, or something else which will in some way enhance his performance. There are, however, certain side quests that are, at least in part, necessary to complete the game. In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, side quests are one of the three quest types along with the main and Shrine quests. The Legend of Zelda Heart Containers Only one side quest exists — the collection of Heart Containers. This side quest is necessary in order to acquire better swords, as they cannot be claimed until Link has at least five or twelve Heart Containers for the White and Magical sword, respectively. In the subsequent games of the series, Link collects Pieces of Heart, multiple of which form a Heart Container, but this is only for increased health meter. Except for one other example (the Secret Shrine in Majora's Mask), The Legend of Zelda is the only game in the series in which a specific number of Heart Containers must be acquired before Link can complete another objective. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Quest for the Tempered Sword Link may rescue one of the two Dwarven Swordsmiths, who is trapped in the Dark World, and return him to his partner in the Smithery. As thanks, the pair will make Link's Master Sword into the Tempered Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Secret Seashell Collection Link has the option of collecting Secret Seashells, which are scattered at various locations throughout Koholint Island. If he collects at least twenty, he can then go to the Seashell Mansion and have his sword upgraded to the Ultimate Sword, a far more powerful weapon than Link's basic sword. Quest for the Magnifying Lens The Quest for the Magnifying Lens is necessary in order to complete the game. Link must make a series of trades in order to eventually obtain the Magnifying Lens. This allows him to read a book in the Mabe Village Library, which tells him how to successfully navigate the Wind Fish's Egg. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Gold Skulltulas Link meets the Fabulously Rich Family in Kakariko Village. The father of the family tells him that they have been cursed by the Gold Skulltulas. Link must then kill as many Skulltulas as he can find (there are 100 in all, with those in the overworld only appearing at night) for useful rewards every 10 or so Gold Skulltulas he kills and retrieves their tokens. Happy Mask side quest Link meets the Happy Mask Salesman in Hyrule Castle Town. He requests that Link sell series of masks for him. After selling all four, he will be allowed to borrow other masks, including the Mask of Truth, which enables him to hear and understand the whisperings of the Gossip Stones. Quest for Biggoron's Sword After Link has become an adult, he will have the option of completing a series of trades and tasks. After completing every one, he will receive the powerful Biggoron's Sword. The quest can be begun by talking to Anju in Kakariko Village. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Spider Houses Link can complete the Oceanside Spider House and the Swamp Spider House, both of which result in a prize. Similar to the Fabulously Rich Family of Ocarina of Time, Link must collect Gold Skulltula Tokens to break the curse on the house. Masks Many of the masks that Link acquires throughout the game require a side quest. Kafei's Quest (also known as the Couple's Quest) In order to get all of the Masks in the game, thus eventually getting the Fierce Deity's Mask, you are required to take on the finding of Kafei and his soon-to-be wife. This quest gives you most of the non-required masks in the game. Secret Shrine Link must have at least sixteen Heart Containers to enter the rooms of the Secret Shrine, though the rewards he can receive are only rupees and another Piece of Heart. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Quest for the Noble Sword The Quest for the Noble Sword is an optional side quest. By completing the necessary trades, Link will gain the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Quest for the Noble Sword The Quest for the Noble Sword is an optional side quest. By completing the necessary trades, Link will Learn how to navigate the Lost Woods and find the Noble Sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Savage Labyrinth The Savage Labyrinth is a cave with 50 floors, filled with minions of Ganon. The first thirty-one floors are required, as Link must get the Triforce Chart found on the thirty-first floor. At this point he may choose to leave and continue his quest; however, he can also choose to further explore. If he completes the entire labyrinth, he is rewarded with a Piece of Heart. Nintendo Gallery The Nintendo Gallery is a lengthy side quest, in which color pictographs must be taken of every enemy and character in the game. To accomplish this, the Deluxe Picto Box must first be obtained from Lenzo after completing his three tasks. To accomplish this, Tingle must be freed from his cell in the Town Jail and the Picto Box must be obtained from the cell. Joy Pendants Mrs. Marie on Windfall Island requests 20 Joy Pendants. To get this request from her, Link must first play Hide-and-Seek with the Killer Bees. After giving her 20 Pendants, which can be found in chests or stolen from Bokoblins, she will give him the Cabana Deed. After giving her 40 Pendants, she will give him the Hero's Charm. Any more Pendants will result in rupees. After giving her 99 Pendants total, she will refuse to take any more. Hurricane Spin If Link takes 10 Knight's Crests to Orca, he will teach Link the Hurricane Spin. Quest for the Magic Armor After Link buys the Sail from Zunari, he will give Link a Town Flower and asks him to make Merchant's Oaths in order for him to have goods to sell. Once Link has successfully established three Merchant's Oaths, Zunari will give him the Magic Armor. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Bug Collection Link can collect pairs of Golden Bugs for Agitha, the self-titled Princess of the insect kingdom. She will reward him for his findings with larger bags in which he can carry greater amounts of Rupees. Poe Souls Link encounters a gentleman named Jovani, a Hylian who was turned into a gold statue through his greed. If Link will find and defeat sixty Poe Souls, Jovani will be restored to his human self and will reward Link with 200 Rupees each time he visits him. Cave of Ordeals The Cave of Ordeals is a 50-room mini-dungeon. Most of the rooms are filled with enemies; however, every time Link fights his way through ten rooms, he will release fairies into one of the four springs in Hyrule belonging to the Light Spirits. Thereafter, he can visit the springs at any time and have his health replenished. If he completes the entire cave, he is rewarded with Great Fairy's Tears. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Fishing The Fishing side quest mainly consists of giving quest items to certain people sailing in the four sections of the World of the Ocean King. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Most of the side quests revolve around the transport of passengers or cargo using the Spirit Train. Transporting passengers and cargo requires Link to protect the train using its cannon. Additionally, passengers must be kept satisfied by obeying the signs posted along the rails and stopping gradually, coming to a full stop directly in line with the edge of the platform. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Lumpy Pumpkin Link can break the chandelier inside the Lumpy Pumpkin by rolling into the walls on the top floor of the building. Doing so will knock down the chandelier, allowing Link to obtain the Piece of Heart that had been atop it along with some Rupees. Afterward, a series of three sidequests are initiated in which Link must work to pay back Pumm, the owner. The assignments will gradually be given as Link progresses through other parts of the game. The first assignments is to deliver Pumm's famous Pumpkin Soup to Knight Commander Eagus in the Sparring Hall in under five minutes. The second task is to harvest the pumpkin crop, requiring that Link balance a stack of five pumpkins while moving them to storage. The final assignment is to use the Goddess's Harp to accompany Kina while she sings for the customers. After completing all the jobs he is assigned, Link is freed of his debt, and Pumm will buy a new chandelier for the Lumpy Pumpkin. Link can perform the pumpkin harvesting and musical accompaniment jobs again for money any time after initially completing them. Gratitude Crystals Link comes across a friendly demon named Batreaux while searching for a young girl named Kukiel. Batreaux enlists Link's help in obtaining Gratitude Crystals, generated from strong feelings of gratitude within humans, so that he can be transformed into a human. There are many side quests within this larger side quest that involve performing deeds for others and receiving Gratitude Crystals, along with other rewards as well. Single crystals can also be found lying around during the night, hidden on different islands in the sky. When Link has acquired certain totals of Gratitude Crystals, he may return to Batreaux who will return the favor by giving different rewards depending on the total number of Crystals collected. Rewards given by Batreaux include Wallets, Gold and Silver Rupees, and the Cursed Medal. The ultimate reward for collecting all 80 Gratitude Crystals is the Tycoon Wallet. Once Batreaux is turned into a human, monsters will no longer spawn on Skyloft and Remlits will no longer become hostile during the night. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Lost Maiamais Link can find Mother Maiamai's cave at Lake Hylia, where she will tell him that she has lost all 100 of her children. Link must then search both worlds for the baby maiamais, who are on walls, under rocks, etc. For every ten maiamais Link finds, she will upgrade one of his items that he purchased from Ravio. When he collects all 100, she will teach him the Great Spin Attack. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Quest}} Link can receive many side quests in Breath of The Wild. They are usually given by characters met across Hyrule. The Shrine quests can be considered as sort of side quests related to Shrines where a Shrine must be found or a Shrine's entrance must be successfully unlocked or accessed. See also * Quest * Trading Quest Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Category:Quests